Love KaiSoo version
by baby kyungie
Summary: no sumarry. Ini sequel version dari judul ff yang sama, Love -SuLay ver-. KAISOO/KAIDO FANFIC! Slight SULAY! EXO COUPLE HERE! Please review *flying kiss*


Title : Love

Author : Baby Kyungie

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (maybe), little humor

Cast : EXO

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : Yaoi - Typo - etc.

Disclaimer : Kaisoo bukan milik saya, biarlah mereka saling memiliki. Tapi cerita ini punya saya ASLI.

Sumarry : no sumarry. Ini sequel version dari judul ff yang sama, Love -SuLay ver-.

_**Yang belum baca ff sebelumnya dengan judul yang sama, tapi Sulay version, silahkan dibaca dulu agar mengerti jalan cerita nya. Thanks^3^**_

.

.

HAPPY READING! -3-

.

.

"KAMI PULANG!"

Terdengar teriakan yang sangat mengganggu dari BaekYeolHun saat member EXO -kecuali Sulay- sampai di dorm dari apartement manager hyung (baca ff love sulay version). Suho dan Lay segera keluar dari kamar mereka dan menemui member lain, namun cara berjalan Lay terlihat aneh dan seperti kesusahan.

"Lay ge, kenapa berjalan nya aneh seperti itu?" Tanya Tao polos. Kris selaku kekasih Tao langsung menutup mata Panda kekasih polos nya itu dan segera membawa nya ke kamar.

"Bagaimana 'permainan' kalian tadi malam hyungdeul, apakah thang- akh! Thakit! Thiapa yang berani men- eh, baby Han"

"Jangan bertanya macam-macam Sehunnie!"

Luhan pun mengomeli Sehun, sementara member lainnya hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat couple imut itu.

...

"Argh!" Jerit Kai frustasi.

Suho dan Lay kebetulan lewat di ruang tv dan melihat Kai segera menghampiri nya.

"Kenapa belum tiur, Kai?" Tanya Lay lembut sambil terus memeluk Suho dari samping.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa tidur, hyung."

"Kau ada masalah, kan? Ceritakan kepadaku dan Lay. Mungkin kami bisa membantu."

"Sebenarnya, besok adalah hari anniversaryku dan _Kyungie_ hyung. Tapi aku sangat bingung harus memberi nya apa."

SuLay mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Kai. Memang, kalau tidak difikirkan dari jauh-jauh hari, memberi hadiah kepada seseorang akan membuat kita sedikit frustasi.

"Mulai hari ini hingga tiga hari kedepan, kita_ free job_, kan? Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Dio berpergian?" Usul Lay.

"Dan jika kau mau, aku dan Lay bisa membantumu menyiapkan hadiah untuk Dio. Bagaimana?" Tanya Suho.

Kai mengangguk setuju, kemudian mendiskusikan rencana mereka untuk memberi hadiah kepada Dio. Kenapa hanya mereka bertiga? Karena Suho dan Lay tidak ingin rencana mereka dikacaukan oleh member lain. Lagi pula, mereka semua sudah tidur sekarang.

...

Kai sedang duduk di sebuah sofa dan menunggu. _Earphone_ terpasang dikedua telinga _namja_ berkulit tan –Kai- itu, tanda bahwa Kai sedang menikmati alunan lagu yang keluar melalui _IPhone_ milik nya. Sedikit bosan, Kai melihat-lihat galeri foto di ponsel milik nya. Sesekali Kai tersenyum dan terkekeh melihat foto seorang namja berpipi _chubby_ bermata bulat yang menurut Kai –dan teman-teman serta member lainnya- sangat lucu. Sementara itu, seorang _namja_ mendekati Kai dan menepuk bahu nya. Kai menoleh, kemudian tersenyum lembut dan melepas _E__arphone_ nya. _Yeoja_ atau _namja_ –_gay_- yang melihat Kai bisa dipastikan akan menjerit tertahan akibat _charism__a_ Kai yang sangat kental.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Kai kepada namja yang tadi menepuk bahu nya itu.

Do Kyungsoo. Kekasih dari seorang Kim Jong In -Kai-.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi Kai!" jawab Dio dengan semangat seraya menarik tangan Kai untuk keluar dari rumah mewah milik Dio. Jangan heran mengapa Dio bisa dirumah karena kemarin ia izin untung pulang, begitu pula dengan Kai yang pulang ke rumah nya. Kai hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya yang sangat lucu dan seperti anak-anak, padahal Dio satu tahun lebih tua dari Kai. Kai beruntung karena sejak kemarin hingga dua hari ke depan EXO –group band- sedang _free job_, sehingga ia bisa mengajak Dio-nya untuk berpergian.

Dahi Dio mengkerut saat melihat sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah yang kini sedang terparkir dengan rapi di depan rumah nya. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Dio mengkerutkan dahi nya. Dio tahu bahwa mobil itu milik Kai. Dan Dio hafal –sangat- dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Kai hanya akan menggunakan mobil _sport_ milik nya jika ada suatu hal yang penting saja. Namun, Dio –tidak terlalu- yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting di hari itu karena Kai hanya berkata ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Dan menurut Dio itu bukan sesuatu yang penting, apalagi dengan pakaian yang mereka gunakan tergolong santai, namun tetap sopan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melamun, _eum_?" Kai bertanya sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ milik kekasih nya itu.

Dio menggeleng, namun mata nya masih menatap lurus ke arah mobil _sport_ milik Kai. Kai mengikuti arah pandangan Dio, dan di detik berikut nya ia tersenyum. Kai segera mendorong –dengan lembut- punggung Dio untuk mendekati mobil nya. Setelah itu, Kai segera membuka kan pintu untuk Dio dan menutup nya kembali setelah Dio masuk. Kai segera masuk dan duduk di tempat pengemudi.

Dio masih saja berfikir keras, berusaha mengingat-ingat apakah Kai ada menyampaikan suatu hal yang penting mengenai hari ini kepada nya. Tanpa sadar, Dio malah menatap Kai intens dengan mata bulat nya yang membuat Dio terkesan sangat imut. Kai yang merasa ditatap intens oleh Dio menjadi salah tingkah, dan akhirnya balas menatap Dio.

"Ada apa _baby Kyungie_? Apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini? Katakan padaku. Dan tolong jangan menatapku secara intens dengan kedua mata bulatmu itu. Kau membuatku salah tingkah, _Kyungie__ hyung_. "

Dio mengerjabkan mata nya sehingga terlihat sangat lucu. Setelahnya, Dio menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"E-eh? Tidak Kai, kau terlihat sangat, um.. tampan. Hanya saja, kenapa hari ini kau menggunakan mobil? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting hari ini? Dan, um.. _Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud menatapmu secara intens dengan kedua mata bulatku ini dan membuatmu salah tingkah Kai.."

"_Gwaenchana_. Kau akan tau alasanku menggunakan mobil saat kita sampai nanti, _Kyungie_. Dan soal mata bulatmu yang indah itu…. Ini."

Kai mengambil slayer dari saku celana nya, kemudian memberikan slayer itu kepada Dio. Dio menerima slayer itu dengan tatapan bingung. Seolah mengerti '_bahasa mata_' dari seorang Do Kyungsoo, Kai dengan segera menjelaskannya.

"Tutup mata indahmu menggunakan slayer yang kuberikan itu selama perjalanan. Dan jangan dibuka sampai aku yang membuka kan nya untukmu."

"Haruskah?"

"Harus. Maaf, bukan nya aku tidak mempercayaimu jika _hyung_ hanya menutup mata, tapi ini permintaan dariku. _Arra_?"

Dio hanya mengangguk patuh, kemudian mulai mencoba memasang slayer bertuliskan '_Kaisoo_' itu di matanya. Kai yang melihat Dio sedikit kesusahan segera menolong _Kyungie_-nya itu. Setelah itu, Kai memasang _seat belt_ untuk Dio dan dirinya. Dan mereka pun berangkat.

...

"Kai, apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Dio dengan pipi yang digembungkan.

"_Hyung_, ini sudah yang ke dua puluh lima kali nya kau bertanya seperti itu. Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai."

"Tapi Kai, sedari tadi kau selalu bilang sebentar lagi kita sampai. Kenapa dari tadi belum sampai?" Dio mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kai terkekeh saat sekilas melihat Dio yang sepertinya sudah sebal karena mereka belum sampai-sampai sedari tadi. Tidak sengaja, mata Kai melihat sesuatu di pinggiran jalan. Kai pun memarkirkan mobil nya di pinggir jalan.

"Kau tau, _hyung_? Setiap lima sampai sepuluh menit sekali kau selalu bertanya, dan itu tanda nya kau tidak menikmati perjalanan ini bersamaku, _hyung_. Sebosan itu kah?"

Dio yang mendengar perkataan Kai hanya menggeleng kan kepala nya dan menunduk. Dio menyesal karena tidak sabaran dan selalu bertanya kepada Kai yang sedang menyetir. Padahal itu bisa membuat Kai kehilangan konsentrasi saat mengendarai mobil nya dan itu arti nya bisa membahayakan nyawa Kai dan Dio sendiri.

"_Mianhae_, Kai.." Kyungsoo berkata lirih.

"_Gwaenchana Kyungie_. Sekarang, tunggu disini dan jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Dan ingat, jangan lepaskan slayer itu atau aku akan marah padamu. _Oh_, satu lagi. Jika merasa ada orang aneh yang mendekati mobil, kau boleh membuka slayermu itu dan segera hubungi aku jika aku belum kembali. _Arraseo Kyungie_?"

"Hum! _Arraseo_ kapten!" Dio berkata dengan antusias.

Kai mengusak rambut Dio lembut, kemudian melepas _seat belt_ nya dan segera keluar. Kai membeli sesuatu di toko kecil di pinggir jalan, ia memilih salah satu barang yang ada disana dan membeli nya. Kai tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Dio. Bukan. Bukan karena Kai takut bahwa Dio akan melanggar perkataannya untuk tidak melepas slayer itu. Kai hanya takut kejadian seperti satu tahun lalu terulang, kejadian buruk di hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kejadian dimana ia meninggalkan Dio sendirian yang menyebabkan Dio dalam bahaya.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_Hyung, tunggu disini. Aku ingin kembali ke gedung SM dan ke toilet, sebentar saja." Kai baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil nya, namun tiba-tiba ingin buang air kecil._

"_Bolehkah aku ikut? Aku takut Kai. Mereka selalu menatapku."_

_Kai melihat orang-orang yang dimaksud oleh Dio. Tiga orang namja, dan semua nya teman Kai yang gagal saat mengikuti audisi di SM Entertainment beberapa tahun lalu. Kai tersenyum kepada ketiga teman nya itu dan mereka pun balas tersenyum._

_"Jangan khawatir Kyungie. Mereka teman-temanku, dan mereka orang baik-baik. Aku akan secepatnya kembali, arra?"_

_Dio hanya mengangguk pasrah saat Dio mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Begitu Kai keluar, Dio mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Dan benar saja, ketiga teman Kai tadi tengah menyeringai kepada Dio dan mulai berjalan mendekati nya._

_Kai sedang merapikan baju nya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara jeritan ketakutan. Kai mencoba mengenali suara siapa itu, karena terdengar sangat familiar ditelinga nya._

_"!"_

_Mata Kai membulat sempurna saat menyadari siapa pemilik suara itu._

_DIO!_

_Dengan segera Kai berlari menuju mobil nya, mencoba mencari tahu keadaan Dio. Amarah Kai langsung memuncak saat melihat ketiga teman nya itu tengah berusaha membuka baju Dio. Dengan membabi buta, Kai menghajar ketiga orang itu tanpa ampun. Ia tidak takut karena dirinya dan Dio masih seorang trainee._

_Setelah itu, Kai segera membawa Dio masuk ke dalam mobil nya dan segera pergi dari parkiran SM yang sangat sepi itu._

_Kai sangat menyesal tidak mendengar perkataan Dio tentang teman nya itu. Tapi, Kai masih bersyukur karena ketiga orang tadi belum sempat berbuat terlalu jauh kepada Dio-nya._

_"Mianhae Kyungie.."_

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

_"_Tuan?"

Kai tersadar dari lamunan nya tentang Dio. Kai memutar badan nya dan mendapati seorang _ahjuma_ yang tadi memanggil nya.

"Ini kembalian nya, Tuan. Maaf bila saya mengagetkan anda." Ucap _ahjuma_ ber_ name tag_ 'Krystal' itu seraya membungkuk.

"Ah. _Gwaenchana ahjuma. Gamsahamnida_.."

Kai ikut membungkuk, kemudian berjalan dan masuk ke dalam mobil nya. Dio sepertinya terlalu menikmati lagu yang keluar melalui ponsel nya. Kai melepas earphone di telinga Dio sebelah kanan, Dio menoleh dengan mata yang tertutupi slayer.

"Tiga puluh menit lagi kita sampai. Jangan tidur, _okay_? Bernyanyilah untukku."

Dio hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian Kai kembali menjalankan mobil nya, ditemani Dio yang bersenandung indah di samping nya.

...

Kai dan Dio sudah sampai di sebuah tempat. _Villa_ pribadi milik keluarga Kim. Kai menuntun Dio untuk turun dan berjalan, tidak lupa Kai juga mengambil barang yang tadi di beli nya. Kai tidak membawa Dio masuk ke dalam _Villa_, melainkan berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat melalui jalan setapak. Setelah sampai, Kai mendudukan Dio di bangku panjang yang ada di sana, kemudian Kai duduk di sebelah nya.

"Kita di mana Kai? Bolehkah aku membuka slayer ini? Rasa nya sangat tidak nyaman."

"Baiklah, aku akan membuka kan nya untukmu _Kyungie_..."

Kai bangkit dan berdiri di belakang Dio, kemudian sedikit menunduk agar bisa melepas ikatan slayer yang digunakan Dio.

"..dan aku berharap kau menyukainya, _chagiya_."

Kai menarik slayer yang Dio gunakan, kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Dio. Dio menunduk karena silau sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata nya, berusaha menyesuaikan diri. Setelah dirasa cukup, Dio mengangkat kepala nya dan langsung membelalakan mata bulat nya.

Bagaimana tidak? Kai membawa Dio ke tempat yang sangat indah. Kini, Kai dan Dio sedang berada di tepi tebing yang langsung menghadap ke pantai, di sekitar mereka ada pagar pembatas besi yang dililit oleh bunga bunga yang indah. Dio bisa melihat pulau kecil di hadapannya -pulau pribadi keluarga Kim-, dan ia memicingkan kedua mata nya saat menangkap tulisan besar yang ada di pulau itu.

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ONE YEAR, DO KYUNGSOO**_

_**JEONGMAL SARANGHAE**_

_**WOULD YOU MARRY ME?**_

Mata Dio semakin terbelalak melihat tulisan itu. Dio segera menatap Kai yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut kepada Dio. Kemudian, Kai menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar kepada Dio.

"_Happy anniversary chagiya.. Saranghae._"

"_Na-nado_ _Saranghaeyo_ Kai-_ie_. Tu-tulisan itu?"

"Ah, tulisan itu tentu aku yang membuat. Sekarang, lihat ke dalam kelopak bunga itu"

Dio hanya menurut dan dengan perlahan membuka kelopak bunga mawar yang Kai berikan kepada nya, hingga akhirnya Dio menemukan.. Cincin?

"_Would you marry me_ Do Kyungsoo? Jika ia, ambil cincin yang bertuliskan namaku, jika tidak ambil cincin bertuliskan namamu, kemudian lempar jauh-jauh cincin itu kea rah laut"

"Kenapa harus dibuang?" Tanya Dio polos.

Kai menggenggam kedua tangan Dio yang masih memegang bunga. Dikecupnya berulang kali tangan mungil Dio.

"_Hyung_, apa pendapatmu tentang... Matahari?"

Tanya Kai. Dio sebenarnya sangat bingung kenapa Kai menanyakan hal seperti itu. Namun Dio tidak mau memperdulikannya dan segera menjawab.

"Menurutku, Matahari itu penting.. Karena jika tidak ada matahari, bumi akan terlihat gelap dan suram. Seperti, um.. Ah! Seperti kehilangan energi! Aku benar kan Kai?"

Kai hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan perkataan Dio. Kemudian, dengan satu tarikan pelan, Kai mendekap tubuh mungil Dio dan menyandarkan dagu nya di bahu Dio.

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Bagiku, kau itu seperti matahari yang selalu memberiku energi. Kau selalu menyinari duniaku, _hyung_. Jika kau pergi, hidupku, duniaku bisa menjadi gelap dan sangat suram. Jangan pernah pergi dari hidupku, duniaku, diriku, hyung. Mengapa aku menyuruhmu untuk membuang jauh-jauh cincin itu jika kau menolakku? Itu berarti aku harus melupakanmu, mengubur semua kenangan yang telah kita ukir bersama, merelakanmu mengukir kebahagiaan bersama orang lain, walaupun aku tau aku tidak bisa melakukannya, _baby_. Aku mencintaimu. _Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_, Do Kyungsoo."

Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauhkan sedikit badan nya untuk menatap mata Dio. Betapa terkejut nya Kai saat melihat kedua bola mata milik Dio telah basah oleh air mata.

"K-_kyungie_.. _Waeyo baby_? Sshh.. Apa aku salah berbicara? _Mianhae_.."

Dio menggeleng pelan, kemudian menghapus air mata nya. Dio mengambil cincin bertuliskan _hangul_ '_Kim Jong In_' dan segera menggunakannya.

"Hiks.. Bodoh! Setelah kau melakukan kejutan ini? Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kai _babo_! Hiks, hiks.. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana kehidupanku bila tidak ada kau, Kau. Hiks.. _Nado, Jeongmal Saranghaeyo_ Kim Jong In. Tentu aku mau menikah denganmu."

Kai tersenyum lega, tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata nya. Mereka -Dio dan Kai- menangis, menangis bahagia tepat nya.

Kai segera mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Dio, menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Dio dan Kai diam dengan bibir yang tetap menempel, ditemani suara ombak di lautan, dan dengan latar _sunset _serta langit berwarna jingga yang menawan. Mereka saling berbagi perasaan dan menyalurkan kekuatan cinta mereka. Romantis, bukan?

...

Sementara itu di balik salah satu pohon yang ada di sana..

SPLASH!

"Baiklah, kurasa ini sudah cukup. Iya kan Lay?" Tanya Suho setelah mengabadikan KaiSoo _moment_ yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi.

"Iya, _hyung_. Um.. Aku senang sekali karena rencana kita berhasil dan berjalan dengan lancar. Mereka itu, lucu ya _hyung_?" Lay terus menatap KaiSoo _moment_ yang masih berlangsung.

"Iya, _chagiya_. Aku juga senang karena rencana ki-"

"Rencana tanpa melibatkan kami semua, _eoh_?"

Suho dan Lay membulatkan mata mereka saat mendengar suara bass seorang namja yang sangat mereka kenali.

_Uri Leader Dragon_! Kris!

Suho dan Lay pun menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan dan mendapati Hunhan, Baekyeol, Chenmin dan Taoris yang sedang menatap mereka tajam.

'_Oh tidak. Sepertinya kiamat akan segera terjadi_' batin Sulay.

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

"Lay! Ayo lari!" Suho langsung menarik tangan Lay dan berlari menjauhi delapan member lain nya yang seperti nya akan meledak.

"YA KALIAN! JANGAN LARI!"

Ckck, seperti nya Sulay mendapat kutukan dari manager hyung karena gara-gara Sulay waktu itu, apartement manager hyung menjadi seperti kapal pecah akibat ulah member EXO yang mengungsi sementara. Poor Sulay~

.

.

END!

AN: holla! Seperti nya ini ff oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat :3 Sejujur nya gak kepikiran buat di jadiin sequel version. Tapi karena gak tau mau di kasi judul apa, dengan terpaksa saya jadikan sequel version *nyengir*. Ah, sudahlah! Inti nya ini ff ide nya punya saya. No other! Untuk fans nya si Krystal maaf ya di sini saya jadiin dia ahjuma, habis pas kebetulan terlintas di otak saya -_-v kalo masih ada yang mau req ff, bisa kok :D keterangan nya baca di ff yang judul nya 'The HISTORY When We Meet' ya, males mau nulis ulang xD

REEVIEW DON'T FORGET! Thank you^^~


End file.
